Many network services (or devices) require authentication of user devices (or user accounts) requesting access to the network services to ensure that the network services are accessible by only authorized or trusted users or user devices. As a way of authenticating the user devices, security tokens' values are utilized between the network service and the user devices. The network services authenticate the user devices by validating the security token values associated with the user device. Typically, the security tokens' values are generated based on single or multiple continuous algorithms at consistent time frequencies. The predictability of the security token values is critical because the security token values are more likely to be compromised when the security token values are more likely to be predicted. Using the multiple continuous algorithms over the single continuous algorithm may make the deployment of the security token values more secure, but the security token values may be still be predictable by plotting existing security token values that are collected over a period of time.